


Annette the Red Riding Hood

by Ndddd97



Series: Felannie Week Fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Felix as a wolf, Gen, Red Riding Hood Elements, Suspense, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: The Red Riding Hood was on her way to her mother's house until she met a particular person or thing.
Series: Felannie Week Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	Annette the Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> A late fic for Day 2 of Felannie Week. Prompt for day 2: Wolves
> 
> Enjoy!!

Long ago, in that distant land known as Fodlan, lied a winterscape of a kingdom known as Faerghus. Blanket of snow covered the entire kingdom, cold breeze traveled to every corner of the land and winter storm frequently visited. Deep within the snowy forest, a little girl wearing her favorite red hooded cloak with white fur lining around the collar and a white dress underneath as she happily strolled through the dense snowy forest humming her favorite song.

This little girl named Annette, bright orange hair with small ringtails beside her head and blue eyes as she hummed a song about bears hibernating in the winter and carried a basket full of food. She was on her way to her mother's house after visiting her friend. Without the care in the world, she happily let out a song singing it and danced on top of thick layer of snow leaving footprints on the snow. Suddenly, a branch snapped causing the girl instantly froze in place, her song ended abruptly and her face stricken with fear. She stood up straight feeling her body tensed up as she looked around her surroundings, only to see snowy trees beside her and the snowy path before and behind her.

She continued her walk but cautiously as crunching sound made whenever she stepped onto the thick layer of snow. The happiness that was before now replaced with dread and distress as she trod the snowy path nervously and tensely. She stopped momentarily feeling being watched as she looked over her shoulders to see… no one was there behind her. Annette was sure that she was being watched by someone or something and so she took a few steps ahead and stopped to see if someone was following her. First few steps… Nothing. Second set of steps… Nothing. Third set of steps… Nothing. As she continued this dreadful and tense process, she would eventually stop when she heard a sound of crunching snow, after she made her last step. Shiver run down her spine, hair on her arms standing up, goosebump on her skin, eyes full of fear and sweat running down from her head as she slowly turned around to face the person following, trembling with fear and feeling dread for what to come.

...Nothing was there behind her. She was wondering if she was making things up or imagining things as she frantically looked around… until she found it!! Pair of auburn-colored eyes coming from the dark corner of the shrubberies, piercing at her as she felt frozen in place unable to speak or move. The piercing eyes would move slowly out of the hiding, revealing a massive wolf with dark blue fur slowly approaching her as she continued to be frozen in place unable to run or scream. The wolf got close to her, sniffing at her and her basket as she stood motionless in fear and anxiety. Then suddenly, the wolf licked her causing her to flinch as she stumbled and fell onto the snowy ground.

“What the-” She spoke up, but was cut off by the wolf constantly licking at her. Soon, the fear and anxiety replaced with joy as she laughed while being tickled by the licking of the strange wolf.

“Down boy! Down boy!!” She laughed and ordered the wolf to stop, like how she would to a dog as the wolf stopped licking her eventually. She stood up from the ground dusting off the snowy bits off her dress and took out a napkin to wipe her face off the wolf’s saliva.

“You don’t seem like a bad one like any other wolves here” She held out her hand to pat the wolf, only for him to pull his head away from her.

“Do you have a name?” She asked as the wolf then looked at the snowy ground before dug its snout into the layer of snow and drew along it. Annette watched in astonishment as the wolf spelled out its name on the layer of snow. The wolf finished and stepped back for Annette to see the writing.

“Felix? Your name Felix?” She asked in wonder as the wolf nodded.

“You are more intelligent than I thought you would be” She complimented, impressed by the wolf’s intelligence and ability to write out its name like a human person would. As the wolf licked its paw, she looked at him and pondered with her finger tapping on her cheek.

“Would you like to come home with me, Felix?” The wolf perked with his eyes widened from hearing her seemingly out-of-nowhere question.

“My mom was all alone in her home and my dad hasn’t come home for months. So I thought bringing you home would make her feel-” While she was explaining, the wolf took a few steps ahead and called her out with his howl as she turned around to look him wagging his tail in excitement.

“You are that excited to come home with me?” She asked the wolf as he happily nodded, causing the girl to smile happily.

“Alright Felix, let’s go home, shall we?” She began walking again, continuing her path to her home as Felix followed her afterward. Eventually, she would let out a song and happily skipped on the snowy path while Felix the wolf accompanied listening to her song on their way to her mother’s home.


End file.
